Ravatron, the Blade-Fury
Ravatron, the Blade-Fury is a Cyber Ravager from Infinity. Originally an unstoppable scrapyard gladiator, he was put out of the competition because of his damage. Suzu found and repaired him, enabling him to withstand the Darkspore Hordes assaulting Infinity. Revelation Created by 94Connor949 about mid-beta, but has been continually worked-on since. Weapons Ravatron's weapons are the blades fixed in place of his hands. As such, he doesn't have Hands and his Weapons will add Attack Speed. Base Stats Lore Because of the continual stream of waste that Infinity's factories produce when mining, the industrious people there sought a way to make use of it, and at the same time boost the moral of the workers. They discovered that they could take discarded factory drones, and restore them into patch-work killing machines. These were commonly called "Ravatrons". Their main use was combat, and as such were pitted against one another in gladiator-like battles. These battles quickly grew in popularity, and soon many were making their own Ravatrons. But one stood out aside from all the others. It had no name, and it had no owner, since his maker had supposedly died long ago. His programming for battle was so strong, that he fought in the arena merely for the sake of destroying any opponents, and since he had no known maker, he was eventually just called "Ravatron". He was most notorious for his blindingly-fast attacks, and his unyielding viciousness, thus earning him the title "Blade-Fury". He had never lost a fight, but he wasn't indestructible, so over the course of many fights he had become severely damaged; with nobody to repair him, he was simply discarded along with all the other defeated or defective machines. The irony was that most of them were put there by him. Dozens of once precious machines, in pieces and piles, ready to be smelted into scrap metal. It was too painful of a sight for one individual, Crogenitor Suzu. Fortunately, he could do more than standby and watch. He took pity upon them, and repaired the few that he could. He also made "improvements" to their designs, including their already existing, yet primitive, Artificial Intelligence. When they awoke, they were confused and disoriented, but Suzu was nowhere in sight. They never did learn who saved them. They soon came to grips with their newfound features and abilities, and not a moment too soon: The Darkspore had come, in force. As the Darkspore ravaged the planet, Ravatron, with the others Suzu had saved, fought them off for as long as they could, but soon most of them had been overtaken by mutation. Ravatron was forced to slaughter them along with any other mutants, and within minutes, Ravatron stood alone. But more Darkspore were on their way. He fled aboard one of the few ships that hadn't been destroyed in the initial attack, and while the Darkspore conquered Infinity below, he was high above them escaping the planet's atmosphere. For the moment, he was out of the reach of the Darkspore. He looked, at the devastation, moments ago where he once stood. He wanted to go back and fight them all, but he could not, he knew that it would be a losing battle. But he vowed that given better odds, he would fight the Darkspore again, alongside with anyone who dare try... Appearance Ravatron is a bipedal robot with digitigrade legs. Metallic spikes protrude from his forearms, and metal claws on his feet. His head is formed in a prismoid shape with two triangular lenses serving for eyes. Also, Ravatron has no hands. Instead he has blades attached to his wrists, granting him mobility of said blades. NOTE: In regards to effects (the flashy things on Heroes), Ravatron possesses the same effect as most other Cyber Heroes (3 short white flashes, 1 long yellow flash). Variants Ravatron, the Blade-fury.png|Alpha Ravatron (Beta).png|Beta Ravatron (Gamma).png|Gamma Ravatron (Delta).png|Delta Abilities Basic Attack: Quick-strike Range: 2.5 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant A quick melee jab that deals '''4-6' physical damage to a single target. If Ravatron attacks 5 times in succession, the next attack will deal damage twice to one target then simultaneously damage another 2 nearby enemies. Quick-strike deals additional damage equal to any current Attack Speed bonuses.'' NOTE: Quick-strike's damage bonus basically translates Attack Speed bonuses into a Minimum and Maximum "%Weapon Damage" stat. (e.g. +25% Attack Speed = +25% Min/Max Weapon Damage / +1-1.5 physical damage.) Unique Ability: Blade Fury Range: 10 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 24 Ravatron lunges toward a target, stunning it and enemies he hits for '''5' seconds, also dealing 6-8 physical damage. Ravatron then unleashes 12 succesive melee strikes on the target over 3''' seconds, each damaging based on half of Ravatron's Basic Attack (currently '''2-3 physical damage). If the target is killed, Ravatron will stop attacking and the ability's cooldown will be halved.'' Squad Ability: Rapid Assault Range: Self Cooldown: 28 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 30 A rapidly-spinning melee attack that deals '''1-2' physical damage to enemies within 3m each pass, completing 10 full rotations in 5''' seconds. Additional damage is dealt based on half of Ravatron's basic attack plus any additional effects (currently '''2-3 physical damage). Because of spinning at such a high rate of speed, Ravatron receivse 50% less damage from melee attacks and has a 75% chance to deflect incoming projectiles at double their original speed.'' Modifiers *'Ravatron's Rapid Assault: Reaches further, but doesn't deflect projectiles.' *'Ravatron's Rapid Assault: Has 100% chance to deflect projectiles but reduces melee damage.' Passive Ability: Vulnerability Charge Each enemy Ravatron damages becomes charged with a 5% physical damage vulnerability for '''4' seconds, stacking 5 times, but enemies will also be Taunted while charged. If Ravatron's kills a physically vulnerable enemy, he gains 5% Attack Speed for 8''' seconds, which stacks up-to 5 times.'' Overdrive ''Any enemy Ravatron attacks will be charged with a 10% physical vulnerability, as well as an 8% energy vulnerability. Killing any sort of vulnerable enemy grants 8% Attack Speed for '''14 seconds.'' Variant Abilities 'Charged Strike' (Alpha Variant Ability) A painful melee range electrical jolt that deals 49-82 physical damage and taunts the target for 6 seconds. 'Omni Shield' (Gamma Variant Ability) Instantly removes all harmful status effects and prevents all incoming damage and harmful status effects for 4 seconds. Cooldown is 20 seconds. 'Zeta-watt Beam' (Beta Variant Ability) Fires a massive and powerful laser through all enemies in its path. 'Proximity Mine' (Delta Variant Ability) Hero moves to location then places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3,5m of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals 22-32 energy damage to all enemies in a 4m radius and dazes them for 6 seconds. Cooldown 6 seconds. Gallery Trivia *For more thorough information about Ravatron, feel free to see 94Coonor949's Blog Post on DarksporeWiki. Category:Heroes Category:Ravagers Category:Cyber Category:Infinity Category:Darkspore